Heretofore house modules have been transported such as by tractor trailer from a fabrication point to a foundation site, and thereafter various means have been employed to move and align the module onto the foundation. In one such means rails have been used together with rollers for rolling the modules over the rails and onto the foundation. While this system has proven superior to other types of systems used, it has had problems caused by binding of the rollers as they move along the rails due to the rails being nonparallel and/or not properly aligned with the house foundation. Even with very careful rail alignment, which is difficult and time consuming at the job site, these problems still occurred.
Even after the module was moved over the foundation, there were difficulties in aligning the module in precise manner with the foundation walls. The rollers themselves offered no latitude in movement, and therefore the procedure was basically to lower the module onto the foundation and then by using brute force techniques, such as with jacks, levers, and the like, attempt to shove the unit in proper alignment. This was time consuming, required several additional men and was imprecise.
Many of these problems were solved by the method and system disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 216,204, by the same inventor, filed Jan. 7, 1972, be effectively eliminating the binding problem caused by the rails being unparallel, and by providing a method and system for precisely aligning the module with the foundation both quickly and easily. This invention represents still another improvement in such system and method, providing adjustability were the rails are not properly aligned relative to the house foundation.
Generally, this invention comprises means for supporting a module unit alongside a site foundation, spaced tracks extending from between the module and support means across the foundation, and a plurality of roller pads mounted between the module and the tracks such that the module is supported on the pads. Generally, each pad includes an upper body section, a lower body section, and a roller track segment. First roller means are provided for supporting the lower body section for movement along the track. Second roller means are provided for supporting the roller track segment on the upper body section for transverse movement of the roller track segment relative to the tracks, the module being supported on the roller track segments. Means are also provided for mounting the upper body section on the lower body section for rotation relative thereto about a generally vertical axis.
Hence, in accordance with this invention, means are provided for allowing movement of the module along the track, transverse movement of the module relative to the tracks, and rotation of the module relative to the tracks about a generally vertical axis. The result is that the module can be quickly and easily moved from a support means alongside the foundation onto, and in precise alignment with, the foundation despite misalignment of the tracks and misalignment of the module relative to the foundation.